


【黎→梦←帕】Parado is

by Tomates



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomates/pseuds/Tomates
Summary: *颜艺BT虾饺和乖宝宝帕帕真是给我留下了极其深刻的印象……不搞个三角简直浪费ea资源！！！*标题连读≈paradise（并不标准x）*剧情主要跟随帕拉德进行，说是帕拉德视角也可以；私设一如既往的多；这两章就是车。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)/Houjou Emu





	【黎→梦←帕】Parado is

4.1 Parado Found a Data Access Arrangement

檀黎斗设想过无数次要如何杀死宝生永梦——

“折磨他的身体，让他失去抵抗的能力。”  
把虎口对准喉咙，中指、食指与拇指压迫动脉，指骨尽力按下去，把声带破坏。位置可以是在身后，也可以是在身前，要为了方便使力的话，最好是让他浑身无力地躺倒在地面上，自己则跪在他腰部左右的位置，由上而下，从正面扼上去。姿势无所谓，只要能够将整个身体的重量都施加在这个人的身上，看清楚他每一分每一秒的痛苦与挣扎，那一定会成为“檀黎斗”这个人一生中最为美妙的体验……没有之一。  
平静、安心、波澜不惊。  
缓慢、轻盈、一派祥和。  
“小小地透露给他一点真相，毁灭他的精神，抹去他的信念，击碎他心底最后的坚持。”  
仿佛有钟声在远处敲响，隐隐约约地传过来，震动池水引发阵阵波纹。白鸽被惊起，振翅飞到天上，划出一条精妙的弧线。黑色的森林里巨树纷纷倒下，平整的街道转眼之间就被抹消……直到最后，所有的恐惧和喜悦都会被滔天的死水所吞没。  
最终，宝生永梦的自我完成了销毁。  
檀黎斗终于修复了名为“宝生永梦”的BUG。

——但是他逐渐发现，在他的世界里，宝生永梦似乎是个无法抹去、不可能消灭、不应该让他消失、不能允许他死去的角色。宝生永梦必须一直活着，悲哀地、痛苦地、难看地，永远地在他面前，因“檀黎斗”这个无法攻略的角色针对他实施的一切而不停地挣扎下去。

他似乎晕过去了一段时间，或许是隐藏起来的体力值终于见底的缘故。永梦对“失血过多而晕厥”这种结论并不陌生，但他对把它用在这里有些抵触。再没有人比他更清楚游戏之中蕴藏的无数虚假与幻梦，那是一个梦幻般的壳，是可以让人快乐地独自生活下去的安定居所。或许玩家们都是在别处无法求取幸福才会选择进入游戏之中躲藏、逃避的，但是它既安全而又稳固，有谁会不喜欢它呢？只不过，假如要把游戏与他曾经那样憧憬的医学联系起来的话……总觉得，就像是双方都错位了一样。  
一边是虚幻，一边是现实；一边可以无限延续，一边只有抗争到底。  
说不定正是因为曾经的憧憬还未全部磨灭干净，所以他才会把“一命通关”作为自己的口号，并且一直坚持着把它践行到底吧。  
现在姑且是坐在凳子上的，眼睛没有被蒙住，伤口似乎有被简单处理过。处所并未改变，仍旧是那个仓库，但是门大开着，门外的丧尸并未离去，而是全部跪在那里，额头碰到地面上，听话得不可思议。除了“库洛博士”这个角色之外，还有其他角色可以命令丧尸吗？难道是那个身份不明的人？可是他似乎并没有在这里逗留。  
身体四处都残留着跑动过度之后的酸痛，似乎就连玩家操控的角色都是一个具有耐久度的消耗品。肩部的肌肉时不时抽动着，疼痛依旧存在，似乎还在愈演愈烈。或许那个身份不明的人所持有的刀上抹着毒药，有很大的可能就是丧尸病毒，如果是那样的话，不知道之前制作的那些药剂能否派上一点用处。永梦动了动手腕想要取出藏好的药剂，却发现自己已经动弹不得。腿和手都被绑了起来，手法相当干脆利落，像是不止一次做过这种事。被绑住的时间已经比较久了，否则手脚不会麻木成这样，连绳子的毛刺都感受不到。  
那个人究竟是谁呢？为什么会袭击玩家？永梦不禁猜测那个人是不是游戏中出现的一个漏洞角色，原本应该是用来防止玩家在同一个坐标处逗留太久而不进行任何探索的……或许？但是他表现得太聪明、太狡猾了，甚至让永梦怀疑是不是由真人扮演的。假使是真人，也许还有交谈的余地呢？不对，要是真如推测的那样，那他也不该就这样把玩家绑起来吧？难道数据出错了？  
明明原本还以为是个简单的解谜游戏，结果玩到现在，连主线都看不清楚，也已经不明白这究竟是哪一个类型的游戏了。但是意外地很有趣，这个游戏让永梦重新感受到了第一次接触游戏时的那种兴奋与紧张并存的跃动。心跳在无声地加快，脸上也染上了几许红晕，就如同在冬日缺少氧气的室内待久了一般。  
“就是这样，再更加狼狈一点吧，亲爱的玩家。”  
突然响起的声音让永梦不禁一怔，接着悚然一惊。  
“你说什么……？”  
檀黎斗去除了身上所有的伪装，用最真实的面目站在了永梦的身后。现在还不是时候，要在最关键的那一刻才能让宝生永梦看见他的脸，最好是记得深刻一点、再深刻一点，直到即便失去全部的记忆，再见到他的时候也依旧会不由自主地颤抖着身体，用一双眼角发红的眼睛抬头看他，迷惑却又仇恨。那真是绝顶的滋味，只是想象一下都会让人喉咙发痒，迫切地渴求着能有什么东西立刻灌进去抚平这股冲动。  
“即便见到了这样的我，你还觉得这仅仅是一个游戏吗？真是可笑的坚持啊。”  
“你是什么意思！你究竟是……唔！咳、咳咳咳……”  
檀黎斗将手指贴着永梦的颈部滑到了前方，托住了永梦的下巴。指甲不经意间磕碰到皮肤，引起敏感部位的一阵颤栗，同时恰到好处地伸出另一只手按住受过伤的肩部防止永梦乱动。接着，檀黎斗堪称温和地捂住了永梦的眼睛，仿佛要细细品味在那两扇抖动的睫毛之中隐藏起来的不安。右手在永梦的腰部摸索了好几下，这才抽出了一管药剂，左手从脸上滑下来，捏着颌骨和两颊，药剂就这么直直地被倒进了永梦嘴里。被浪费的药剂岂止一丁半点，也不知道究竟是有意还是无意，檀黎斗把大半管液体都洒在了永梦的前襟和裤子上，部分滴落到眼皮上，逼得永梦不得不紧闭双眼不敢睁开，于是那些液体只好顺着脸颊的弧线缓慢地移动着，在某一刻忽然坠落到地面上，只留下了几条潮湿的纹路，衬得那张脸虚弱又病态，混合着在杂乱仓库里氤氲而生的色情。  
一管又一管被取出来，位置准确得令永梦心惊。  
他很少会产生这种不敢探究的心情，因为他深深地明白探究对他来说是没有任何意义的。不会有人因为可怜他而停下脚步跟他搭话，因此必须让自己变得更可怜一些，至少要是能够让那些人驻足的程度才行。对于别人的事情，不要过问，不要探究，否则下一次他们就再也不会停下来了。是现实教会了他这些事情。  
但是现在，他是被这个人的行动逼迫着远离自己的真实想法，被摁在这张小小的凳子上面任人宰割。“或许一旦反抗就会被杀掉。”乔在面对库洛时所产生的想法，现在已经在他的脑海里切切实实地出现了。  
没有什么事情是比一举一动都在对方视线之内更加恐怖的事情了。  
一个人的行为、语言、想法，应当都是出自真心才对。但当这个人忽然明白自己是被注视着的，从公开场合到私密场所，事无巨细地被把握着、被拿捏着，那他理所当然地就会这么觉得吧？“我的整个人生都被一直注视着我的这个人给掌控起来了，我逃不掉了。”一旦开始有了这个想法，希望就被彻底斩断了。  
永梦拼命地咳嗽着，像是要把那种想法赶出自己的脑海。他能够深刻地体会到乔的绝望，但是他绝对不会选择自己成为乔，所以也绝对不能被乔的思想所感染。  
呼吸变得困难，身体迟钝无比，思绪混乱得无以复加，就连敏感的皮肤都感觉不出什么来了。或许是有人正要杀死他，或许是有人正要亲吻他，两种都让人无限地接近生死边界，但他此时只剩下一个念头，那就是从那个地方爬回来，转过身，把仅剩最后一丝红血的身体夺回来。  
永梦嗫嚅出声：“我、说过的……我要……一命通关啊！”  
他终于在仓促之间睁开了双眼，湿漉漉的视野之中，映照出了檀黎斗的全貌。  
在那一刻，他近乎失去了呼吸。

（未完）  
2019.11.25-11.26

4.2 Parado Found a Data Access Arrangement

他所仰慕的那个人，曾令他心跳不已、雀跃兴奋的那个人……  
幻梦公司的天才游戏开发者，檀黎斗。  
眼前这个人的面容不断虚化然后凝实，彻头彻尾地变换成一张又一张完全不同的脸。库洛、拉特，同学、老师、擦肩而过的路人，父亲，檀黎斗。由这些人串联起来的一整条路线，就是从檀黎斗到宝生永梦的通关攻略，既复杂又唯一。  
——作为NPC的他冷冰冰地嘲讽着：“见到了这样的我，你还觉得这仅仅是一个游戏吗？”  
——作为游戏开发者的他曾寄来的信上说道：“请把这个游戏，当作人生中一个微不足道的体验，愉快地开启然后玩下去吧！”  
“还是说，”檀黎斗捧住了宝生永梦的脸颊，在极近的距离上凝视着永梦微微颤抖着的瞳孔，“你更希望自己的人生能像游戏那样轻松简单？”  
可以哦，可以实现哦。檀黎斗张合着嘴，好像在这么说。只要你表现得稍微像一个提线木偶那样，一切就能如你所愿了。我将会代替你，来管理你的人生。  
每当那双眼产生水晕，好像正巧有海风吹拂一样开始波澜起伏的时候，宝生永梦就会身体发颤，嘴唇微微张开，满脸都是不可置信的样子。他在动摇，他在崩塌，他在碎裂……他的一切都被檀黎斗否定了，被证明为虚假的人生没有任何意义可言，如同在垃圾堆里腐烂发臭的肉，无人会施以怜悯的眼神。

——我不正是因此才会诞生的吗？

宝生永梦努力地吞咽下那些发苦的药剂，眼神因为愤怒而变得锐利却湿润，檀黎斗对此只会感到享受。他天生就是那种缺少感情的人，不在乎别人的看法，世界第一等之上的自说自话。即便是宝生永梦的怒火，也不过是刺激一些的燃料，足够让他的情绪燃烧一会儿罢了。  
檀黎斗饶有兴趣地绕到他身前，肆无忌惮地以最真实的样貌面对着他。  
“就是这样，抬头看着我，宝生永梦。”檀黎斗维持着一贯的微笑，矜持而温和，是个过分合乎礼数的笑容。曾经站在台下仰头观看新游戏发布会的时候，恐怕包括他在内的所有观众都不会想到檀黎斗竟会有这样的一面吧。  
“看着我……看看我是怎样摔碎你的。”檀黎斗骤然压低了嗓音，宛如亲亲昵昵的呢喃，湿热地笼住了宝生永梦的心神。声音所引发的余颤扫动空气，隐秘地刮红了他的耳朵。

——神明啊，请不要让永梦被他摔碎，否则我应该去哪里寻找我存在的意义呢？我又该把我的心寄托在谁那里呢？

指尖缓慢地陷入股缝，逐渐潜进体内，如此的挑逗包含着一种逐步提升的恐怖感。檀黎斗只不过是用了一根手指在稳定地探索着什么而已，却能够让宝生永梦的压力急剧提升。他会挣扎起来，总是上挑着露出笑容的嘴角，则会一反平常地压下去，唇肉被牙齿掐在中间死死咬住，隐藏在内心深处的本质暴露无遗，完完全全地显露在了脸上。固执、凶狠、张扬，M的部分恶狠狠地瞪着檀黎斗，愤怒地斥责着檀黎斗：“利用游戏来发泄自己的私欲，难道你不会觉得可耻吗？即便它是你做出来的，你也不配成为这个游戏的管理员！”  
“不、不不，你弄错了，宝生永梦。这个游戏既然是我制造出来的，那就是我的所有物，我对它有着绝对的控制权……至于你，你的危险程度可比我大多了。你知道吗？游戏原本不该是这个样子的，是你改变了它。而我之所以站在这里，正是因为那些因你而生的BUG，必须由我亲自出手修复。”檀黎斗充满恶意地笑了出来，“在这个世界上，只有我一个人能够作为游戏管理员存在，你只是一个赝品，即便引发了一时的奇迹终究不过是被我所掌控、引导并推动的玩家罢了……想看看游戏世界熄灯后的样子吗？永远当着玩家洋洋自得的你，还从来没有看到过吧？”  
看看吧，看看我为了让自己的游戏不会成为那些破烂而死的垃圾作品有多努力，为了让自己的才能得到最充分的发挥又能够有多狠心。你一定要好好看着，宝生永梦，你必须看到底。檀黎斗恶毒地想着，嫉妒的心情在这一刻胜过了其他所有东西。  
没有等到永梦说话，他就立刻打了一个响指。  
首先是仓库里的摆设，一个眨眼过去，所有的东西就都变得支离破碎；接着是门外跪伏在地的丧尸们，安静地、悄然地化成一地数据残片，随着地面一起消失不见；再然后是玻璃窗、大门、走道……  
宝生永梦再次想起那无数双拼命抓向他的手，扭曲的身形、怪异的躯体，无法被定义成生命体的存在，他们只能归属在一个彷徨无依、充斥着孤独的人造族群之中。也许……就连那渴求的利爪，也只不过是在拼命求助吧。那或许就是在深渊最底层的他们，所能发出的最有力的求救信号了。  
“救救他吧。”  
檀黎斗解开了绑缚着他的绳索，托着他的腿弯与腰臀将他抱起。宝生永梦随即伸出双手环抱住身前的这个人，流下了刚刚好的一滴眼泪。  
心脏像被柳絮缠绕，纷繁复杂的心情全部交织在了一起，无法梳理无法明晰，全都乱作一团。只有一个想法在脑海之中不断盘旋，几乎变成了支撑着他没有倒下的信念支柱：他愿意接受一切，同时也承受了一切；他愿意原谅对方，也就此原谅了自己。

——但是。  
为什么？站在那个地方的，明明不能是檀黎斗啊，不能是任何人。  
究竟有谁能让永梦露出那样的表情？  
他在哭泣的时候，有哪些地方会泛起柔和漂亮的红色呢？如果去吮吻那些地方的话，能够尝到甜蜜清爽的滋味吗？那根手指为什么不能是其他模样的呢？如果是我的话，明明能够做得更好。我深知永梦最深处究竟是什么样子的，只要耐心一点缓慢屈伸，就一定能顺利抵达那个目的地。哪怕不用上那么重的力道，也能让永梦因为那瞬间传导的巨大快感而全身颤抖，暗暗地惊呼出声……他不敢明着叫的，他从来不敢过度表露自己的情感。他害怕那样会有人离他而去。在这种时候，不该那么强硬地掰他的手指啊，怎么能那么做呢？檀黎斗……他怎么敢那么做？这个人有什么资格握住永梦的手，和永梦掌心相贴？  
永梦，永梦，在手指抽出来的时候他会怎么想呢？他会露出难以忍耐的表情吗？啊，就是这样的，再稍微过分一点也没有关系吧？可以的吧？那么就接受这个吧，让我顶到最里面去吧，握住你的脚踝稍微换个角度也可以吗？这里是要先抽出来对吧，然后再缓慢地、缓慢地……啊，实在是忍不住，一下子就滑进去了，没事吗？应该没事的吧。可是看着好痛，你都哭了，汗水和泪水一起留在了地面上，又不小心弄湿了一块地方呢。  
永梦，你的声音真好听，再多叫叫我吧？好吗？  
于是，他叫出了声音。由于喉咙被迫使用了多次，声音都嘶哑了许多，但是尖叫本身也不需要多么良好的声带。刻意的针对性的碾磨让他禁不住地咬紧了唇肉，脚趾用着力气紧紧蜷起来，整个身体都在最后的冲撞之中不停晃动。途中换了好几个姿势，现在只能跪趴在地上，徒劳地伸出手指抠挖地面，却根本没有办法掌控住自己的身体，每时每刻都处在被动之中。当最后一记重音敲响，伴随着终于释放出来的那些东西，他终于叫出了声。  
“黎斗……先生！”满腹的复杂之情，掺杂着曾经的感恩、仰慕、欣羡，不久前的仇恨，还有如今的释怀，甚至暗藏的对峙之心，都在这一声里充溢出来。  
轻微的笑意嗤嗤地响了起来，伴随着檀黎斗低沉的、意味深长的话语：“期待我们的下一场游戏，宝生永梦。”  
随后，服务器关闭。  
黑屏。

“咔哒”一声，门被打开。  
帕拉德攥紧了拳头，冲上前去，朝着檀黎斗的脸打了一拳。第二拳被轻松接住，那个人毫无尴尬羞耻之心地笑了笑，回给帕拉德一拳，接着问道：“我的卡带呢？”  
说着也不等帕拉德回答，扫了一眼后方的办公桌，他不太满意地挑起了眉：“看来我对你的教育还不太够。”  
“随随便便把色情影像卡带放在桌面上的人，居然还惦记着一个Bugster的教育问题吗？”帕拉德冷笑了一声，顺势躺倒在沙发上，摸着脸颊生闷气。  
“性启蒙教育，对任何有着生命本能冲动的事物都是必须的。”檀黎斗一本正经地说着，“只是别人的东西，要永远记得只能偷偷摸摸地用。否则，就连怎么被发现的，又是怎么失去的，恐怕到死都不会清楚。”  
檀黎斗走过去收起了卡带。直到这个时候才感觉到一点疼痛，他轻慢地舔了一下嘴角，缓缓舐去溢出来的些许鲜血，像是不经意间提到孩子的考试成绩那样对帕拉德发问：“可真是美妙的滋味啊，你尝到了吗？”  
帕拉德闭上了眼睛，没有兴趣理他。  
表面越是平静，手指攥得越紧；笑得越灿烂，心里就有多汹涌。可怖的翻天巨浪打落，复又掀起潮涌，几无一刻止歇。名为“嫉妒”的情绪深深根植于帕拉德的内心，这是他学会的第二种独属于人的感情。依旧……是由檀黎斗教给他的。

（未完）  
2019.11.27-11.28

**Author's Note:**

> PS：  
> 请注意本节标题——这其实是帕拉德在后来找到的，他们一起经历的这场游戏的影像记录卡带。4.1开头的部分，以及所有看起来像是旁白的地方，姑且都可以看作黎斗配上的字幕和语音。[帕拉德捂嘴笑.jpg]   
> 至于这两章里对永梦的称呼选择，由于4.1的主要内容仍然是以永梦为主视角，因此多选择“永梦”来进行叙述；而在4.2里多选用“宝生永梦”，在开头几段是为了与“檀黎斗”这个个体对应，后面则是为了尽量让读者能够体会到这已经不再是永梦视角，而更像是场外第三视角（指帕拉德）。并且没记错的话在TV里黎斗对永梦的称呼几乎全都是“宝生永梦”，是把对方看作真正的对手才会这样固执地叫全名吧，因为这种比较幼稚的想法就跟随着虾饺的脚步也打上全名了。或许这样也能隐晦地传达出一些帕拉德已然开始成（觉）长（醒）的信息……？


End file.
